Jenny Gets Kidnapped
(At Sykes' warehouse) Tito: Oh, man. It don't look good. Francis: It's all locked up, Dodger. Dodger: All right. There's gotta be some way in. (Looks up at the window and looks down at the things, so he has an idea) Yeah. Francis. (Jenny whimpering) Sykes: (tying the knots around her wrists) Now, don't cry, little girl. They only eat when I tell them to. (Sykes chuckles) Dodger: Francis, you all set? Francis: Farewell, Dulcinea. All: Francis! Francis: Peasants. Dodger: Maestro? (Drum roll) Ready, kid? Oliver: Yeah. Dodger: Go! Francis: (jumps onto the board) Oof! (Oliver inside the football flies through the window) Sykes: Roscoe. DeSoto. (Both snarling) (Dogs growling) (Oliver gasps) (DeSoto sniffing and growling) Roscoe: Come on, DeSoto. (The dogs walks) Slyly: (in Timon's voice, whispering} So what's your plan for tricking these dogs? Franklin: (in Simba's voice) Live bait. Slyly: (in Timon's voice) Good idea. (Realizing) Heeey. Franklin: (in Simba's voice) Come on, you guys have to create a diversion. Slyly: (in Timon's voice in incredulous) What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula? (Camera switch to Slyly in a hula outfit. The music sung is The Hawaiian War Chant much like the Spike Jones arrangement.) Luau! If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat Come on down and dine On this tasty swine All you have to do is get in line Aaaare you achin' (Leonard: in Pumbaa's voice) Yup, yup, yup) Foooor some bacon? (Leonard: in Pumbaa's voice) Yup, yup, yup) Heeee's a big pig (Leonard: in Pumbaa's voice) Yup, yup) You could be a big pig too. Oy! (They run off screaming to lead the dogs away) Bear: (to Oliver in Mr. Tumnus' voice) Now go. Go. (Oliver runs to open the air door) Tito: Hey, hey, hey! There is a lady present. Georgette: Well, it's nice to see that one of you has some manners. Tito: After you, my little croissant. Francis: Good grief. (Franklin, his friend and the dogs walks downstairs) Dodger: (Whispering) And remember, quiet. (Georgette yelps) (Both snarling) Georgette: Oh! I broke a nail. Francis: Oh, balderdash. Tito: What'd you call my woman, man? Dodger: Freeze! (The camera whirring) Dodger: Yo, Tito. Tito: Right. I'll check it out. (Electrical crackling) Uuhrr! Sykes: (Chuckling) Yeah. Oh, that's funny, Mr Winston. But I don't think you really appreciate the situation. Somebody could get hurt. Just get the old man on the phone and tell him it's about his daughter... Jenny. Dodger: Listen up. Tito, Francis, I want you... (Fades to whisper) DeSoto: Where did that white fox and that polar bear go to? (Roscoe sniffs) DeSoto: You smell that? Roscoe: (Sniffs) Yeah. Heh-heh! It's party time. (DeSoto growls) (The dogs uses things and put them around them as a disguise) (Knocking) Sykes: What the... Didn't order any pizza. Tito: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go! Sykes: (opening the door) Where are those dogs? (Dodger and Oliver go into the room) (Oliver meowing) Jenny: Oh, Oliver! I thought I'd never see you again. (Tito and Francis shouting) (The dogs snarling and chuckling) Francis: Ahem... gentlemen. DeSoto: What's the occasion? Come to rescue your little friend? Roscoe: Say goodbye, Francis. Georgette: Oh, boys! (lets go the rope and drops the cloth on them) Whoopsy-daisy! Tito: All right! What a woman! (Francis, Einstein, Georgette, Rita and Tito go into the room) (Franklin and friends run into the room) Dodger: Francis, you keep an eye on the monitors. Rita, over here. (Rita unties the ropes) (The dogs grunting) Sykes: What is this, a slumber party? Get goin', ya stupid mutts! Dodger: Francis, is the coast clear? Francis! (Francis watches the ballet on TV but Dodger changes the channel to where Sykes and the dogs are coming) Francis: Goodness! Rita] What're we gonna do, Dodge? Dodger:Yo, Tito, hot-wire. Tito: Hey, no way, Dodger, man. I've been barbecued too many times, man. Georgette: Good luck, Alonzo. Tito: Huh? Georgette: I'll be waiting. Tito: Hey! (sings) Heigh-ho, heigh-ho It's off to work we go (His jumps on the things to get to the electronics) Sykes: (Handle jiggling) What is this? (The door knocking) All right, girlie. Open the door. (Crackling) Sykes: Come on, now. Girlie, I'm warnin'ya. (Glass crashing) Dodger: Come on, Tito. Rabbit: (in Nigel's voice) Everybody hold on! Sykes: You just... Back up. DeSoto. Come on! (The dogs barking) Sykes: Come on! Tito: Yaaah! (Sykes grabs an ax and chops the electronics) (Tito screaming) (Franklin and friends scream and the dogs shouting, barking) Sykes: (Chuckling) This has all been very entertaining. But the party is over. (Horn honking) Fagin: (Babar: We're coming, kids!) Ow-oh-oh-ow! Uuh! Come on! Come on, come on! Let's go! (The dogs barking) Sykes: Fagin! Lady Rataxes: (in Ma's voice) Y'know, Something's different about Slyly... Basil: (in Uncle Max's voice) You think? (frantic) He's wearin' a dress! Tito: Heh-heh! Hey, man, you're ugly! And you're uglier than him! And you're Ugly, Part! Hey, you're Revenge of the Ugly! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts